


fuck7

by LuciferLeitnor



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferLeitnor/pseuds/LuciferLeitnor
Summary: hitthestage: LOL HYUNG YOURE EVEN CUTERhitthestage: jinyoung hyung why do you have a picture of jaebum hyung dressed as a girlhitthestage: and jaebum hyung why do you have a picture of jackson dressed as a girl





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i tried lol. sorry it sucks. pics are from google
> 
> jaebum: chicandsexy  
> jinyoung: parkgae  
> jackson: wangae  
> mark: jAckBaM  
> youngjae: sunshine  
> bambam: dabdab  
> yugyeom: hitthestage

**parkgae messaged fuck7**

 

**parkgae** : so, ive found this

**parkgae** : 

 

**hitthestage** : WTF IS THAT JAEBUM

**hithestage** : thank you for this opportunity jinyoung, i love you

 

**dabdab** : JAEBUM-AH U LOOK SO CUTE

 

**wanggae** : pls give me more jinyoung, i will do your laundry for a week

 

**jAckBaM** : dont listen to him jinyoung he wouldnt do shit

 

**wanggae** : stfu

 

**parkgae** : 

 

**sunshine** : i am surprised he doesnt look that bad

 

**chicandsexy** ; first of all, rude youngjae

**chicandsexy** : second, park, eat my ass

**chicandsexy** : third, bambam, lock your doors at night

 

**dabdab** : spooky

 

**parkgae** : sure thing baby boy

 

**sunshine** : pls stop jinyoung

 

**jAckBaM** : agreed

 

**wanggae** : jinyoung, you can have my soul

**wanggae** : ive fallen in love

 

**chicandsexy** : jackson stfu

**chicandsexy** :

**chicandsexy** : youre a fuck

 

**wanggae** : YOU LIL BITCH

**wanggae** : I ONLY WORE THAT BECAUSE YOU MADE ME

 

**chicandsexy** : you lost that bet fair and square

 

**jAckBaM** : lol, baby, youre so pretty

 

**wanggae** : suck my dick

 

**jAckBaM** : no

 

**dabdab** : OOH ROASTED

 

**hitthestage** : LOL HYUNG YOURE EVEN CUTER

**hitthestage** : jinyoung hyung why do you have a picture of jaebum hyung dressed as a girl

**hitthestage** : and jaebum hyung why do you have a picture of jackson dressed as a girl

 

**parkgae** : turns out, in high school

**parkgae** : jaebum lost a bet against taehyung

**parkgae** : and was supposed to seduce me

**parkgae** : but he chickened out and so taehyung took pictures as compensation

 

**dabdab** : taehyung, you are now my role model

 

**hitthestage** : HAHAHA

**hitthestage** : jaebum hyung, i thnk jinyoung hyung wouldve loved you

 

**dabdab** : prettiest girl

 

**jAckBaM** : agreed

 

**wanggae** : RUDE

 

**chicandsexy** : ha bitch

**chicandsexy** : jackson wore it for halloween

**chicandsexy** : in junior year because of his fencing team

**chicandsexy** : it was peer pressure but i still took pics

 

**sunshine** : lesson learned, dont mess with jaebum hyung

 

**parkgae** : and?

 

**sunshine** : and jinyoung hyung

 

**parkgae** : dont worry youngjae, youre still the favorite

 

**dabdab** : i am offended

 

**hitthestage** : mom :(

 

**parkgae** : here we have my least

 

**jAckBaM** : where do i stand on this list

 

**parkgae** : second

 

**jAckBaM** : cool

 

**wanggae** : wounded

**wanggae** : i came out here to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked right now

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more a collection of different group chat one shots. like unrelated to the first chapter lol. also i got this idea from a tumblr prompt by the user wlwprompts
> 
> Jaebum: memebum  
> Jinyoung: saltymom  
> Mark: mark  
> Jackson: jflawless  
> Youngjae: otter  
> BamBam: brat#1  
> Yugyeom: brat#2

_**markie messaged team hell** _

 

**markie** : so theres this guy

**markie** : he ran into my car

 

**saltymom** : are you okay? what happened?

 

**memebum** : did you get their number to contact them

 

**brat#1** : yea, you okay mark?

 

**markie** : yeah i’m fine

**markie** : i got his number and stuff

**markie** : except he didn’t actually do real damage

 

**brat#2** : wait so what happened

 

**otter** : yeah mark hyung what happened

 

**markie** : so i picked up groceries this morning

**markie** : and while i was putting my cart back

**markie** : some guy in a cart

**markie** : ran straight into my car

**markie** : but he managed to somehow stop the bulk of the damage by pushing his arms out

 

**saltymom** : are you serious right now

 

**markie** : yup 100%

 

**memebum** : so what’s the damage

 

**markie** : it’s like two scratches but they’re tiny

 

**brat#2** : so why’d you get his number then

 

**markie** : see the thing is, he apparently knows you

**markie** : and yugyeom

**markie** : name is jackson wang?

 

**brat#1** : OH BOOOOIIIII

**brat#1** : jackson rode shopping carts without me?

 

**brat#2** : how come jackson didn’t invite us

**brat#2** : i’m going to message him

 

**markie** : yea, he knows you two

**markie** : and apparently has asked me out on a date???

 

**saltymom** : i disapprove

 

**memebum** : listen to your mom

 

**markie** : that’s hyung to you

 

**brat#2** : ROASTED

 

**markie** : real talk tho

**markie** : bam, yug, if you tell jackson what i'm about to say

**markie** : i will murder you in your sleep

**markie** : i am nervous, he's cute, what do i do

 

**brat#2 has added Jackson Wang to team hell**

 

**Jackson Wang** : what is this

**Jackson Wang** : why did you add me to this yugyeom

 

**brat#2** : :)))))

**brat#2** : remember how you told me a bam

**brat#2** : that you fucked up and somehow still got a date

**brat#2** : and that we knew the person

**brat#2** : well, mark is in this group chat and thinks you're cute btw

 

**markie** : you fucking shit kim

**markie** : are you home right now

 

**brat#2** : nope!

**brat#2** : i’m out with bam so ha

 

**otter** : yugyeom can i have your playstation

 

**brat#2** : if i die? yes

 

**saltymom** : just use findmyiphone mark

 

**markie** : good idea

 

J **ackson Wang** : aww, this is great

**Jackson Wang** : i’m really sorry about your car mark

**Jackson Wang** : my fencing buddies pushed me and well yeah

 

**markie** : that’s okay

 

**memebum** : why is he forgiving all of a sudden

 

**saltymom** : bitch is suddenly all sweet when there’s a cute boy

 

**Jackson Wang** : aw, you do think i’m cute

 

**markie** : fuck u jinyoung

 

**otter** : i know jackson too actually

 

**Jackson Wang** : ?

 

**otter** : oh, im youngjae

**otter** : we're in the same music theory class

 

**Jackson Wang** : oh! wait you know these guys?

 

**otter** : yeah

 

**memebum** : don’t touch our son

 

**saltymom** : i will hunt your ass down if you touch him

 

**otter** : i agree with mom and dad

**otter** : jackson, if you hurt him

**otter** : you’ll regret it

 

**brat#1** : ooh, jackson you're gonna get fucked up

 

**otter** : i didn't say it like that

 

**brat#2** : yes, but you meant it like that

 

**brat#1** : lolol

 

**markie** : /guys/

**markie** : wtf

 

_**Jackson Wang changed his name to jflawless** _

 

**jflawless** : i just asked him out for coffee

**jflawless** : i’m a good boy

 

**brat#2** : that's not what the girls around campus say

 

**memebum** : i highly disapprove now

 

**saltymom** : bitch is right

 

**memebum** : why am i a bitch

 

**saltymom** : shut up jaebum, you haven't done the laundry for weeks

 

**jflawless** : jaebum?

**jflawless** : like im jaebum

**jflawless** : as in defsoul im jaebum

 

**memebum** : nah i'm park jaebum

**memebum** : yes im jaebum

 

**jflawless** : holy shit, i'm a fan!

**jflawless** : i follow your soundcloud

**jflawless** : you released an ep, i love it

 

**memebum** : babe, i take it back

**memebum** : he likes my music

**memebum** : he can’t be that bad

 

**saltymom** : mark come collect your man

**saltymom** : please throw mine in the garbage while you’re at it

 

**memebum** : i’m sorry, i’ll do the laundry

**memebum** : forgive me

 

**saltymom** : bring me back coffee and i might

 

**memebum** : okay

 

**markie** : lol jaebum is whipped

 

**jflawless** : can i get his autograph tho

**jflawless** : i've been a fan for so long

 

**saltymom** : back off

 

**markie** : what about me :(

 

**brat#2** : jackson, you’re already flirting

**brat#2** : you hoe

 

**brat#1** : yug, we’re hoes too

 

**brat#2** : yes, but with each other

**brat#2** : that’s different

 

**otter** : this groupchat is a mess

 

**jflawless** : mark, will you go on a date with me tho

 

**markie** : yeah, sure

 

**brat#1** : EWWW

 

**jflawless** : fuck off bambam

 

**brat#1** : i’m out

 

_**brat#1**   **has left team hell**_

 

**brat#2** : 2 out

 

_**brat#2 has left team hell** _

 

_**saltymom added brat#1 to team hell** _

_**saltymom added brat#2 to team hell** _

 

**saltymom** : you are part of this hell

**saltymom** : there is no escape


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the "you work at a pet store/animal shelter but you're allergic and i came in and am worried about you" thing that i've seen going around. i couldn't find the original writing prompt post. gif is from google. here's the link: https://78.media.tumblr.com/9d27d30fb58890642869faaf3f710eda/tumblr_ohx5s5URPv1qdztweo2_r1_400.gif
> 
> Jinyoung: actorpark  
> Mark: cocosdad  
> Youngjae: cocosmom  
> Jackson: wangdumpling  
> Jaebum: jellybum  
> Yugyeom: topmaknae  
> BamBam: bottommaknae

_**actorpark messaged mark2young & the absolute fucking walnuts** _

 

**actorpark** : remember how i said i was gonna go to the animal shelter

**actorpark** : like two weeks ago

 

**wangdumpling** : yes?

**wangdumpling** : did you get me a dog?

 

**cocosmom** : we have coco!!!

 

**cocosdad** : yea!

 

**actorpark** : they’re right jackson hyung

**actorpark** : anyways, there’s this cute boy who works there

 

**topmaknae** : ooh hyung

 

**bottommaknae** : y’know yugeyom you may rule the hyungs

**bottommaknae** : but you’re not on top

 

**cocosdad** : did not need to know that but okay

 

**topmaknae** : unsubscribed and blocked

 

**actorpark** : stfu you two

 

**bottommaknae** : ;)

 

**topmaknae** : i hate you

 

**wangdumpling** : GET SOME ASS JINYOUNG

 

**cocosmom** : wait, hyung, what happened tho

 

**cocosdad** : yeah, what’d you do

 

**actorpark** : see, thing is, i came to sign up to volunteer for class

**actorpark** : only to see cute boy feeding the cats

**actorpark** : and then see him almost fall over from coughing

 

**wangdumpling** : are you sure he wasn’t just sick?

 

**topmakenae** : lol maybe he saw ur salty ass jinyoung hyung

 

**actorpark** : yes i’m sure he wasn’t just sick, considering he started to get hives

**actorpark** : so i freak out and rush him to the hospital

**actorpark** : turns out, he’s allergic to cats

**actorpark** : and this is not the first time this has happened

 

**cocosdad** : wtf

 

**actorpark** : yes, exactly that

**actorpark** : he works at an animal shelter!

**actorpark** : and is allergic to cats

 

**wangdumpling** : let’s appreciate his dedication tho

 

**cocosdad** : does he like love cats or something

 

**actorpark** : yeah, about that

**actorpark** : cute boy turned out to be im jaebum

**actorpark** : like defsoul producer/singer, bad boy, unapproachable jaebum

**actorpark** : the one half the school is like in love with

 

**bottommaknae** : you’re telling me

**bottommaknae** : that /the/ im jaebum

**bottommaknae** : not only loves cats

**bottommaknae** : but is allergic to them and still volunteers at a shelter

 

**actorpark** : yes

**actorpark** : and now i know his secret

 

**cocosdad** : i mean, i know jaebum kinda

**cocosdad** : but i did not know this

 

**wangdumpling** : he seems way less scary now

 

**topmaknae** : lol, jaebum hyung isn’t that mean

 

**wangdumpling** : what do you mean?

**wangdumpling** : you know him?

 

**topmaknae** : yea, he’s teaching me to b-boy

**topmaknae** : he’s really hot

 

**bottommaknae** : don’t leave me yugyeom

**bottommaknae** : i’m cuter than him

 

**topmaknae** : ;)

 

**actorpark** : i’ve not finished you idiots. also i called dibs

**actorpark** : he asked me not to tell anyone when we were headed to his apartment

**actorpark** : and when walking towards his building

**actorpark** : he pulled out a can of cat food from who the fuck knows where

**actorpark** : tried to feed strays and got scratched up

 

**cocosdad** : jaebum is an idiot, noted

 

**cocosmom** : actually, jaebum hyung is pretty nice to me

**cocosmom** : he's really smart in music theory

**cocosmom** : he takes me out to eat sometimes if we work together

 

**wangdumpling** : does everyone but me bam and jinyoung know jaebum

**wangdumpling** : i’m feeling left out

 

**bottommaknae** : i technically know him from association

 

**topmaknae** : through who?

 

**bottommaknae** : :(

 

**actorpark** : can’t believe you guys hid this giant softie from me

**actorpark** : he’s like exactly my type

**actorpark** : oh, i bandaged him up in his apartment

**actorpark** : and this fucker owns 3 cats

 

**cocosmom** : oh! i’ve met nora before but i didn’t know he had more

**cocosmom** : i went over to study and she sat in my lap

 

**actorpark** : yes but please look here. soft boi

**actorpark** : 

 

**wangdumpling** : what a dork! how cute

 

**cocosdad** : i… did not expect this

 

**topmaknae** : i’m showing this to jaebum hyung

 

**bottommaknae** : yug, are you ignoring me?

 

**topmaknae** : did someone say my name?

 

**bottommaknae** : :(

 

_**topmaknae has added Im Jaebum to mark2young + the absolute fucking walnuts** _

 

**Im Jaebum** : yugyeom-ah, what is this?

 

**topmaknae** : your bf is v unloyal and i now know your secret

 

**Im Jaebum** : my what now?

 

**topmaknae** : so how’s nora

 

**Im Jaebum** ; …she’s good

 

**bottommaknae** : i’m sorry yugyeom oppa

**bottommaknae** : i promise i won’t talk about our sex life to the hyungs

 

**cocosmom** : please

 

**topmaknae** : and?

 

**bottommaknae** : i’ll take you out for ice cream

 

**topmaknae** : :o

**topmaknae** : that was easy

**topmaknae** : jaebum hyung can you pretend to like me so i can get bam to do things for me

 

**Im Jaebum** : who?

 

**bottommaknae** : me! the boyfriend!!! back off

 

**actorpark** : yeah back off yugyeom

**actorpark** : i called dibs

 

**wangdumpling** : ooh, he got possessive already

 

**cocosdad** : i’m so happy we don’t raise coco with these idiots youngjae-ah

 

**cocosmom** : me too mark-hyung

 

**Im Jaebum** : so i’m confused

**Im Jaebum** : how do you know about nora

 

**actorpark** : i’m sorry hyung but i had to tell them

**actorpark** : you are the dumbest person i’ve ever met

**actorpark** : you volunteer at an animal shelter even tho you are allergic to cats

 

wangdumpling: that’s not how your flirt

 

**Im Jaebum** : jinyoung?

**Im Jaebum** : like the one from two weeks ago?

 

**actorpark** : yup the one and only

 

**wangdumpling** : wow so modest

 

**cocosdad** : like you’re one to talk jackson

 

**wangdumpling** : hush you, you love me

 

**cocosdad** : i do

 

**bottommaknae** : EWWWW

**bottommaknae** : how come hyungs can flirt

**bottommaknae** : but i can’t talk about yugbam

 

**topmaknae** : because you won’t get any if you do :x

 

**bottommaknae** : but baby, you're so cute in thigh highs

 

**topmaknae** : i’m breaking up with you

 

**cocosmom** : also i am here

**cocosmom** : and that is more than i ever needed to know

 

**Im Jaebum** : ahem

**Im Jaebum** : what’s going on in this chat

 

**wangdumpling** : oh! jinyoung was talking about how cute you were

**wangdumpling** : can’t say i disagree

 

**actorpark** : yugyeom you’ve been promoted from least favorite to second

 

**Im Jaebum** : oh

**Im Jaebum** : um well i

 

**cocosdad** : thin ice wang

 

**cocosmom** : jaebum hyung, are you embarrassed. you did the /thing/

**Im Jaebum** : …

 

**actorpark** : thank you god for blessing me with this boy

**actorpark** : he’s an idiot but so cute i might die

 

**Im Jaebum** : since when am i yours

 

**bottommaknae** : fiesty

 

**topmaknae** : he decided that when he started texting us

**topmaknae** : so maybe since an hour ago

**topmaknae** : tho he says he called dibs, so two weeks now

 

_**wangdumpling changed Im Jaebum’s name to jellybum** _

 

**wangdumpling** : there! now you’re part of the group

 

**jellybum** : why jelly?

 

**wangdumpling** : cos you soft

 

**actorpark** : yes

**actorpark** : anyways, i’ve been meaning to ask for your number jaebum hyung

**actorpark** : and since i didn’t have it, i wanted to ask you smt

 

**jellybum** : yes?

 

**wangdumpling** : he wants to suck your dick

 

**cocosdad** : jesus christ why am i dating you

 

**actorpark** : i mean yes, but do you want to go to a cat cafe with me

**actorpark** : my sister works there and she’s been nagging me to visit

 

_**cocosmom has changed the chat name to save youngjae's innocent eyes 2k18** _

 

**topmaknae** : of course your /sister/ is saying to invite the hot guy you met at the animal shelter to the cafe she works out

 

**actorpark** : you’ve sunk to the bottom again

 

**jellybum** : a cat cafe?

**jellybum** : can i bring nora? she’s really social, loves other cats

 

**actorpark** : i can ask for you

**actorpark** : is that a yes?

 

**cocosmom** : aww

**cocosmom** : you’re so cute jinyoung hyung

**cocosmom** : also, we’re all still here

 

**cocosdad** : yeah

 

**bottommaknae** : totally gross hyung

**bottommaknae** : are we all gonna ignore that jinyoung openly admitted wanting to suck jaebum’s dick

 

**cocosmom** : please spare me

 

**actorpark** : mark hyung you were being gross like 5 seconds ago

**actorpark** : shut up bam, sorry youngjae

 

**wangdumpling** : jealous? he’s /actually/ my boyfriend

 

**actorpark** : working on it

 

**jellybum** : wait, you’re dating mark hyung jinyoung?

**jellybum** : what’s this about sucking my dick

 

**actorpark** : hell no

**actorpark** : to the dating thing

**actorpark** : up to you about the dick thing

 

**cocosmom** : my eyes

 

**actorpark** : sorry again youngjae

 

**cocosdad** : jinyoung is not my type

 

**wangdumpling** : your type is me huh~

 

**cocosdad** : nope, it’s coco

 

**cocosmom** : same

 

**jellybum** : oh, okay

 

**actorpark** : also, my sister has just told me it’s okay for your to bring nora

 

**wangdumpling** : ooh! i’m telling

**wangdumpling** : your sis is gonna have a field day

 

**actorpark** : please don’t remind me

 

**topmaknae** : i can’t believe jaebum hyung likes you jinyoung

**topmaknae** : he’s rejected so many people without a second thought

**topmaknae** : and you just admitted to wanting to suck his dick

**topmaknae** : and he finds that charming? how

 

**actorpark** : you wish you were me

 

**topmaknae** : i do

 

**bottommaknae** : hey!

**bottommaknae** : i’m right here

 

**topmaknae** : did someone say something?

 

_**bottommaknae has changed the chat name to i wish for loyalty in 2018** _


End file.
